All's Fair in Love and War
by Marnella
Summary: This story is based on something that happened in an RPG between me and a character named Hal. I changed it to book characters so it could be understood.


All's Fair in Love and War  
  
"Hey, Pansy! Over here!" Draco called, waving enthusiastically.  
  
Looking over, Pansy Parkinson's heart skipped a giddy beat. Draco was talking to her. She walked over, entranced by the lovely sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Ummm...I've seen you walking around in the halls, and you seem like a really cool person. Do you want to be friends?"  
  
Pansy melted. "Oh, I'd love to be MORE than friends!" she blurted before she could stop herself. Pansy clamped a hand over her mouth and turned a very bright shade of scarlet.  
  
"Okay! I'm fine with that," Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
Pansy grew dizzy. She had to be dreaming! "A bunch of people are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Do you want to be my date there?"  
  
"Great! Sounds fun!" Draco agreed.  
  
"So, when should we mee-"  
  
"Hello, there," a first-year interrupted Pansy and sauntered up to Draco, standing directly in front of Pansy, who was totally shocked.  
  
"Gosh, Draco, you sure are cute!" the girl murmured coyly.   
  
"Aren't we suttle?" Pansy hissed under her breath and prepared to push the pest away when her heart was suddenly broke.  
  
"You're cute, too. Wanna go out sometime?" Draco said eagerly. Each word was like a dagger in Pansy's heart, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Draco. See you later," the first year jerk walked off, leaving Draco looking after her dreamily.  
  
"YOU SCUM!" Pansy cried, punching Draco as hard as she could in the face, then nursed her hurting knuckles. "I hate you, Draco! How could you do that when you had just started going out with me? HOW COULD YOU?!!"  
  
Pansy stalked away to the girls dorm and played with her owl Oddsbodikins to cheer her up. She was about to start a game of Exploding Snap when an idea struck her. Quickly she ran down to the Potions dungeon.  
  
"Professor Snape?" she asked, huffing and wheezing. "Do you think I could have a note to borrow a potions book from the restricted section of the library?"   
"Of course, Pansy," Snape said, pleased with his Slytherin student.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Pansy exclaimed before rushing to the library and getting the book she needed. After she had checked it out, she lugged the gigantic Advanced Potions for the Sad at Heart all the way up to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Let's see....doo de doo...ah, here we are...Love Potions." Quickly, Pansy got the ingredients out of a box she kept under her bed. Her parents had given her 100 galleons at the beginning of the year to buy things at the Apothecary, and Pansy had everything she needed right there. She quickly followed the instructions for the spell, working late in the night.  
  
Finally, it was complete. She poured the potion into a tupperware container, stored it under her bed, and finally went to sleep.   
  
In the morning, Pansy eagerly woke up and prepared the potion, pouring it into a glass. She hurried into the commonroom and sat in the chair by the fire.  
  
"Pansy, you're up early," called a cautious voice.  
  
Pansy whirled around, happy to see Draco jump at her quick action, and even happier to see the bag of ice he had over his black eye. "Oh, hi Draco. Listen, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. I made you a drink. I expect you're fairly hungry since breakfast isn't for an hour!"  
  
"Oh, I am!" Draco said, and gulped down the drink. "Blecchh! That tastes terrible."  
  
Pansy sat, waiting for the love potion to take effect. Suddenly, SHE felt very strange. Before she could think twice, she found herself on her feet kissing Draco.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Draco shouted, pushing her away. "What is your problem, Pansy?!!"  
  
"Oh, Draco! I love you so much! Let us run away from this place that wishes we be apart! Let us run away and start a family! I will be ever so loyal to you, dearest lover!" Pansy cried, wrapping Draco in a tight embrace.  
  
Meanwhile, Millicent, one of Pansy's friends, was watching the whole scene from around the corner."Oh, Pansy, what have you done?" she cried, then rushed to Pansy's room to find the spell book open.  
  
"Oh Pansy! Didn't you read the instructions? You were supposed to drink it! If Draco drank it it would make you fall in love with him!!!" Millicent buried her head in her hands, then hauled the book up and rushed off to find Pansy before she could make a complete fool of herself.  
  
Millicent found her in the Great Hall, feeding Draco's corn flakes to him one by one, stopping every few flakes to plant a kiss on Draco's cheek.  
  
"Blecchh!" grimaced Millicent, then looked at the book and found the antidote for the spell.  
  
"REMOVICUS AMOURIXUS!" she cried in the middle of the hall, despite the odd stares everyone there gave her. Pansy had been in the middle of a big kiss Draco's lips when the spell had been cast. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she pulled away from Draco like he was on fire. Giving a quick scream of disgust, she ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth, with Millicent closely following.  
  
"Oh, what I do to the ladies!" Draco said conceitedly, shining his hand on his shirt.  
  



End file.
